geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
FPS Bypass
The FPS Bypass is a tool created by AbsoluteGamer and MgostIH in December 2017. The tool is designed to unlock the inbuilt FPS limit (locked to your refresh rate whether VSync is enabled or disabled) in Geometry Dash. This tool has become widely used in the Geometry Dash community, with many well-known players using it (e.g. Sunix and Skullo). Since the tool became standard use, there has been massive controversy as to whether the tool should be permitted across the community. The creators of the FPS Bypass have stated that it should be considered a hacking tool and nothing else. Originally, the tool simply allowed Geometry Dash to play at as many frames per second as the user's system could output. This would result in a host of game physics bugs, rendering many levels unplayable. Eventually, the tool was updated to include a frame limiter, which allowed for players to play at a chosen frame rate. The chosen frame rate would replicate the physics the game processes at the frame rate even on lower refresh rate displays, i.e. setting the limit to 144 fps on a 60hz display would still cause the player to encounter '144hz bugs' on levels. Technical Explanation Geometry Dash was developed on the Cocos2d development platform. In the platform, the frames per second (FPS) is defined by the "AnimationInterval," or the minuscule length of time between each frame of a continuous animation. In Geometry Dash, this is relevant in levels, where the icon's position is constantly plotted at a rate simultaneous to the FPS. However, this also means the game will check for player input at a rate equal to the FPS (e.g. 60 times per second, or once every 1/60 of a second while running at 60 fps). The low "polling rate" of the game is reflected in the sluggish response time on lower FPS, and the issue is exacerbated while playing on displays with a higher response time. A typical computer mouse polls at a rate of 1000 hertz (hz), or once every millisecond. As mentioned previously, Geometry Dash has an inbuilt FPS limit of 60 fps with vertical sync disabled. This means an unmodified Geometry Dash game will check for input at only 60 hz, or approximately once every 17 milliseconds. The "input delay," coupled with the monitor response time, is perceived by the player as an overall input-output delay. The FPS bypass, as coded in AbsoluteGamer's Mega Hack v5 utility, sets the AnimationInterval to zero, calling upon the game to poll and output as many FPS as can be processed by the player's system. This minimizes input delay; however, as Geometry Dash's physics are partially tied to the FPS, an "unlimited FPS" would bring stability issues and bugs that are not otherwise encountered in levels, including the inability for slopes to boost the player into the air slightly. After its original release, this was addressed in updated versions of the FPS bypass by including an FPS limiter to limit the game to a chosen more stable FPS. The game still polls for input at an unbounded rate, making the bypass advantageous to use even when the limit is set to the refresh rate of the player's monitor. The FPS bypass does 'not '''overclock the player's display, and has nearly nothing to do with refresh rate, or "hertz." A useful analogy is decimal numbers; there are an infinite number of values between 59 and 60, and in this case anything in between is rounded up. By unlocking a significant portion of decimal numbers between these two values, the FPS bypass vastly increases precision, necessitating less "rounding." Controversy The ability to play Geometry Dash at a higher frame rate on a low refresh rate monitor has the singular benefit of lower response time. Hotball1 once played on a 60hz monitor, and for a period utilized the tool to play at 120 fps before eventually receiving a 144hz monitor. Sunix plays on a 144hz display but uses the bypass to achieve 180 fps. However, both players have since been disqualified from the Geometry Dash Demonlist. The list moderators have discussed in a podcast that the rules concerning the bypass will most likely remain active, meaning that players disqualified for the utilization of the tool will likely never be allowed a position on the list again. RobTop has spoken about the subject and says that he will be building an in-game FPS limiter (in an update which will likely remove the inbuilt frame limit), allowing for mobile players as well to benefit from better response time. SEAhttps://youtu.be/G2rA4P8pd9M ''(0:36 - 3:27) and Kozoukomhttps://youtu.be/CnvDTaWAtEA have talked about the subject in their videos, and have both sided that the bypass shouldn't be blocked off. Videos References Category:Meta pages